Sweet Maid
by SherryMiya
Summary: Yoshie Tachibana, Seorang Pelayan Kafe biasa menyukai Zuraki, Pria Tampan yang selalu datang ke kedainya. apakah Cintanya Terbalas?
1. Chapter 1

Yoshie's Pov

Aku berjalan kearah Meja di sudut ruangan sambil membawa Baki berisi Cappucinno.

Mendadak, Bell pintu kafe berbunyi, menandakan seseorang telah masuk ke Kafe ini.

Siapa itu? Pikirku. Aku melirik ke pintu.

Ya ampun, itu Zuraki!

Ia datang lalu duduk, setelah memesan Secangkir Kopi Hitam.

Aaaah~Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kalinya ia menapakkan kakinya ke Kafeku.

Ah iya, apakah kalian sudah mengetahui tentangku? Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri~

Aku Yoshie Tachibana, seorang Maid di Kafe kecil yang merupakan milikku sendiri.

Pelangganku cukup banyak, aku mengenal semuanya karena aku cukup mudah untuk bersosialisasi dengan Pelangganku sendiri, sehingga mereka dengan senang hati mau datang kembali ke Kafeku ini.

Namun, hanya satu Orang lah yang tak kukenal sama sekali.

Ia selalu datang di sore hari, memesan Secangkir Kopi Hitam dan duduk dipojok ruangan dengan Aura Misteriusnya.

Hanya satu hal yang aku ketahui darinya.

Namanya, Zuraki.

Dia itu sangat tampan! Pikirku.

Rambutnya, Sorot Matanya, Lekak Lekuk tubuhnya,

Semuanya terlihat memesona dimataku!

Karena aku yang kerapkali gugup saat melihatnya, terkadang tanpa sengaja aku membuat kesalahan.

Aku pernah Tersandung karpet, salah meracik Kopi, menumpahkan kopi di karpet, serta kecerobohan memalukan lainnya didepannya.

Namun reaksinya hanyalah melirikku sedikit, lalu kembali memalingkan pandangannya.

Kenapa dia tak memerdulikanku?! Uuhhh~

Aku kembali fokus meracik kopi hitam yang ia pesan.

Terkadang aku bingung dengannya. Mengapa selalu kopi hitam? Rasanya kan pahit.

Aku sendiri lebih menyukai Cappucino atau Cafe Au Lait, yang tentu lebih manis dan nikmat dilidahku.

Apakah ada sesuatu? Pikirku.

Aku masih memikirkannya hingga aku selesai meracik Kopi Hitam itu.

Setelah aku meletakkan Daun Mint diatas Cangkir Kopi, aku mengantarkannya ke meja Zuraki duduk.

"I-ini tuan, pesana-Kyaa!" Aku tersandung Karpet, sehingga baki yang kubawa terjatuh dan Kopi Hitam yang kubawa tumpah ke pakaian Zuraki.

"Uu-uh! Mohon m-maaf atas kesalahan saya.." Aku menggumam ketakutan.

Bagaimana jika ia membenciku?

"Ah..." Zuraki menatap tubuhnya yang basah, sehingga Kemeja Putih basah yang tengah ia kenakan memperlihatkan tubuhnya.

Ya ampun tubuhnya itu sangat kekar!

Badannya tidaklah kurus, namun proporsional. _SixPack_ yang membentuk tubuhnya itu terlihat sangat sempurna, dan tubuhnya itu sangat menggoda!

Bagian bawah tubuhku bergejolak, terutama di bagian dibawah perutku.

"A-a-ah..." gumamku pelan.

"Menikmati apa yang kau lihat, eh?" Zuraki berceletuk pelan.

Aku memfokuskan diriku. B-berapa lama aku menatap tubuhnya tadi?

"K-yaaa! Maafkan saya!" aku menunduk malu. Aku sungguh memalukan!

"Aku rasa...kau harus membayarnya nanti." Zuraki bangkit, lalu menyimpan uang di baki setelah mengecup pipiku.

Ya...

 ** _Mengecup Pipiku._**

Sementara pipiku tadi terasa sangat panas. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Oh ya ampun..aku benar benar Syok.

A-apa yang ia maksudkan tentang.. Membayarnya nanti?

J-jangan jangan...

Kyaaaaa! Hatiku kembali menjerit histeris entah keberapa kalinya setelah mengimajinasikan apa yang aku pikirkan.

Oh sadarlah Yoshie, kau ini terlalu mesum!

Khukhukhukhu~  
Yoshienya gugup berat didepan Zuraki :3 *senyum jahat*  
Cerita ini hanya ada 2 Chap ya :D  
Hope You Like It ❤  
*Chu-chu* *tebar bunga mawar*


	2. Chapter 2

p data-p-id="4f739cf964df51a4ebaa3a2fa94a7e9d"_/p  
p data-p-id="b9a89898d1c5e2a04586732bec384e58"Cerita Sebelumnya :/p  
p data-p-id="ae41bdf20099896906fa36259391ad59"Zuraki bangkit, lalu menyimpan uang di baki setelah mengecup pipiku./p  
p data-p-id="cd83432d650e13b43e95cca4ce5e5b75"Ya.../p  
p data-p-id="b3df3b43bfccd9c06bd7e7db5494fdc8"strongemMengecup Pipiku./em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="fd682247f196e8efa163bcc3c17e71a3"Sementara pipiku tadi terasa sangat panas. Jantungku berdegup kencang./p  
p data-p-id="64a95ff61ee7406280dcfbd3c42e1579"Oh ya ampun..aku benar benar Syok./p  
p data-p-id="1a318c67435dad4667d7ce1e578001c3"A-apa yang ia maksudkan tentang.. Membayarnya nanti?/p  
p data-p-id="fd1435c73ececc13d81635d629205047"J-jangan jangan.../p  
p data-p-id="7d10f056c3790e4c3837cd0c1c58814b"Kyaaaaa! Hatiku kembali menjerit histeris entah keberapa kalinya setelah mengimajinasikan apa yang aku pikirkan./p  
p data-p-id="be1f5c90cf427fe96417171c889ddb40"Oh sadarlah Yoshie, kau ini terlalu mesum!/p  
p data-p-id="bb1cf9c4fe4e973763f953026648381a"_/p  
p style="text-align: left;" data-p-id="8e6ae0e2f24a1e4802d924c7d140b1fc"Sweet Maid SherryJLoyard/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="80df2e014967980f9fa84bcbf79c2512"Vote and Comments please~/p  
p style="text-align: center;" data-p-id="b14a7b8059d9c055954c92674ce60032"_/p  
p data-p-id="024ccb201ff72741f1690d6f672edfc8"_/p  
p data-p-id="d8168faa54f12f74b669f91263a95d92"Zuraki's Pov/p  
p data-p-id="9f405548961c2b910b8c34f65854956b"Aku menyeringai tipis setelah meninggalkan perempuan tadi./p  
p data-p-id="327772172b27b8f3a33fbb9c7fb6c386"Apakah ia terlalu kaget atas tindakanku?/p  
p data-p-id="88fca1e480e76e45bd8b2da62cd53ae3"Aku hanya bercanda soal ' Kau harus Membayarnya '.../p  
p data-p-id="b7a83847ff2ffeef83f5a47eb6ad106e"Tapi... Mengapa jantungku berdegup saat menciumnya?/p  
p data-p-id="b6cbd2b7ec94591fc0a38fa15fa6b704"Apakah... Aku.../p  
p data-p-id="b2d70388fa5879da1773702233d7853e"Menaruh hati padanya?/p  
p data-p-id="a0fd3d6b7dd7213a880a6bb524dd7c0c"Aku menyunggingkan senyum kecil-lebih mirip seringaian-./p  
p data-p-id="6ba115be8b174eda355929cc7efd80bb"Mungkin...aku bisa menagih soal ' hal yang harus ia bayar ' ?/p  
p data-p-id="07f304706c78d85c5322bc7a700aee1d"_/p  
p data-p-id="6681b1256dc05e1e143a6dc3c0e7b2a7"Yoshie's Pov/p  
p data-p-id="516906b513bce79a9e53dc8ef7e4e83b""Yoshie? Kau tak apa? Kenapa kau melamun?" tanya Kaito, salah satu Pelanggan Setiaku./p  
p data-p-id="287aee476f45382ffbdebe302bdcad5a"Semenjak kepergian Zuraki tadi, aku terus menerus gugup dan bersikap Konyol./p  
p data-p-id="f452e886f2ee5d4a9c15ad4d256879eb""A-ah tak apa Kaito-San...hehehe" aku menggaruk kepalaku meskipun tidak gatal sama sekali./p  
p data-p-id="af16c42cc9438531a55b9f6a049d4759""Apa...kau mempunyai sebuah Masalah?" emDeg./em Tebakan Kaito Sangat tepat./p  
p data-p-id="da146c0142b6fac3eaa7d0bce7805df2""Er...Kaito-San...bisa dibilang begitu.." Wajahku sedikit memerah./p  
p data-p-id="fe78743827a760727785b0c71d5d3e41""Tak apa, ceritakan saja. Aku ini kan dekat denganmu~"/p  
p data-p-id="13ca38f2058e13cb60cdf9cb064e065b"Hatiku berdegup kencang./p  
p data-p-id="ac64acaff556f9b273d4f07696287fce"Apakah...aku bisa memercayakan Kaito-San soal masalahku?/p  
p data-p-id="df58bd328d4ea8d03a9d80bac1fa160f""Ara~ pipimu Merona. Masalah Cinta, bukan begitu?" Kaito-San tersenyum jahil menatapku./p  
p data-p-id="ce287e95f870324bf898e3beafb46aa6""B-b-bukan begit-tu!"/p  
p data-p-id="3d6a53d9ae535a5d725c5c4e38f95ec9"Aku berlari kearah Dapur, tentunya aku sangat malu! Pipiku tak hentinya merona./p  
p data-p-id="27ae0b43403eb5b6092bf57848640794"_/p  
p data-p-id="542deef1382fdde31ceee9e637304412"Hari telah berganti, namun kejadian memalukan itu masih terus membayangiku./p  
p data-p-id="4bbfb9744eb351f3ed8f92aa3f1ae5cb"Bagaimana iniiiii?! Aku meremas rambutku./p  
p data-p-id="b7d9021edef198a5ab31a79f8f022489"emTing~/em Bel Pintu Kafe berbunyi./p  
p data-p-id="c5c4423e64bc410d037308a3e9a54293"A-apakah...itu Zuraki?/p  
p data-p-id="d1dc5e4b33ef06b8aaac5452ee9541eb"Aku mengintip melalui pintu dapur./p  
p data-p-id="eb92ff1966166578402d2ae314a4418c"Ternyata memang dia!/p  
p data-p-id="0267463ad7503bf51bd663d79ad46258"U-uukh... Bahkan hanya dengan kedatangannya pipiku sudah merona!/p  
p data-p-id="fc88764adc0435f8fe73c8ad1d22030f"Apa ya, yang ia lakukan disini?/p  
p data-p-id="c88b4b46db17146083e6e899a4e7f8f9"emTok tok! /emSeseorang mengetuk pintu Dapurku./p  
p data-p-id="aa66e73300d6e5274b4510a4207938da"Siapa itu? Pikirku./p  
p data-p-id="009a04e3f9a6815c365c0f29d2d73b16"Tanpa ragu Aku pun membukanya./p  
p data-p-id="6feef55cc278ba90faf2fc7defec5ad7"Kyaaa~~~~ Z-Zurakiii!/p  
p data-p-id="f8515fd73a2607386a5de179c6d89049""Hai...Yoshie."/p  
p data-p-id="02ec693c0ab476ae50421dd8b4d20858"Seluruh darahku sepertinya berpindah ke wajahku yang sudah semerah Tomat. Aku kehabisan kata kata. strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Dari mana ia mengetahui Namaku?/span/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="b6874ba0fac3cdfe020e075683c5ed03""Kenapa kau merona? Aku..hanya menagih sesuatu yang harus kau bayar." ia mendekatiku perlahan./p  
p data-p-id="b83364d157e39a0baf68d0bc02e6a6c4""A-apa yang akan kau la-lakukan?" aku benar benar gugup hanya karenanya./p  
p data-p-id="e66b038426f49c23b8563ab493bd5bf3""Hanya...menciummu dan menikmatimu."/p  
p data-p-id="6a89172533b7453cf1883da207e283fd"Eeeeehhhhhh? Aku shock./p  
p data-p-id="c709feff65654afa8f9722c7e9acd026""Ta-tapi...Zur-hmpf!" ia menyumpal bibirku./p  
p data-p-id="10700abae0a812783fc71deef4740342"Dengan bibirnya sendiri./p  
p data-p-id="1876252afa28cd2f36db40a871268fcd"Manik cokelatku melebar kaget./p  
p data-p-id="75c2a8e44599441f46d5a5e3e3b98adf"Ia menciumku!/p  
p data-p-id="f70ae95f5d8eeb41aec9b01cbb84383d"Perlahan, aku membalas ciumannya./p  
p data-p-id="530841ba9dbbad8f99c6e0867b511cfe""Bibirmu manis juga~" tangannya mendekati kedua Payudaraku dan meremasnya, membuatku mengerang sedikit./p  
p data-p-id="c8c50faccf5c9d74f4b06b5cb5c52b95"Aku melepaskan pagutan bibirku karena kehabisan nafas, dan menatapnya dengan tatapan...rasa suka./p  
p data-p-id="f41c69f794a43610bbd62e16473ea4cc""Z-Zuraki..aku mohon lanjutkan.." Pintaku./p  
p data-p-id="1ec07521afc3ab4a01c4ca1afeb6efa0""Ia menyingkap rokku, memperlihatkan pakaian dalamku./p  
p data-p-id="2539d213b0f68175e264ea305dad1801"Wajahku semakin merona, namun Zuraki terus melucuti pakaianku hingga tinggal menyisakan bra dan celana dalamku./p  
p data-p-id="6fe35326e4fb27f8cd722b93a3b48304""Tubuhmu sungguh ramping..." ia mengelus selangkanganku./p  
p data-p-id="a86cbe027dc6ed44a935688e2319168c""Aah~" sebuah desahan lolos dari mulutku./p  
p data-p-id="9c7ff1eff7d88426c254b98f69dbdfb0"Ia menarik Bra ku,memperlihatkan payudaraku dan putingku yang mengeras./p  
p data-p-id="30f76aefdf0876a03efde63aed50f231""Kau mengeras sejak tadi, Yoshie?" ia menggigit putingku pelan./p  
p data-p-id="5c0b0950cbdba14aa9478a98e031a2e0""Aaahhh~" aku tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaannya./p  
p data-p-id="35f5e9444fd06e491012668fe268e0d4"Ia melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, memperlihatkan Miliknya yang menegang, membuatku menjerit kaget melihatnya./p  
p data-p-id="d9d666715cd5efbc0b7751aed01938fc""Kenapa? Kau kan' harus membayar atas kejadian itu~" ia merobek Celana dalamku. Aku telanjang bulat sekarang./p  
p data-p-id="42aa5584417b0dae6e2a97236ee5d4fa""T-taapi...aku belum siap sama sekali..." Aku mendesah pelan./p  
p data-p-id="7599743e4d95fc87db9a675560825126"Tanpa sadar ia memelukku./p  
p data-p-id="a289ea1fa366599a1c270b7d12552d9d""Maafkan aku kalau kau belum siap..." Gumamnya./p  
p data-p-id="57745e4cb338656484afe052c56a1a49"Aku termenung. Kapan aku bisa mendapat kesempatan seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya?/p  
p data-p-id="32a3b95aa6f85c42e919330788bd0cf9""A-aku rasa...aku akan berusaha.." Aku melebarkan kakiku./p  
p data-p-id="ce2b18267ca77a3f582915571b691296"Zuraki tersenyum tipis./p  
p data-p-id="ceac6d968618f36c224970a102fc45bb""Kalau itu maumu..."/p  
p data-p-id="c42e87b229295bb45d2c00db7e6b69fc""Aaaaakh! Aaaah!" aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang masuk ke bawahku. Rasanya cukup sakit! Aku melengkungkan tubuhku./p  
p data-p-id="8ef603e2db5c2694f62c0bc18f74a433""Apa itu sakit?" Tanya Zuraki. Aku mengangguk pelan, lalu bergumam "Lanjutkan saja..." aku tak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini../p  
p data-p-id="8f4c3a244a8df6fb426da99697f5b7f4"Ia bergerak, awalnya pelan namun semakin cepat, membuatku menggelinjang dan mendesah. Ini memang pertama kalinya, namun aku tak tahu, bahwa rasanya seperti ini.../p  
p data-p-id="535bbd8953471bc4d793b6ef668fa203""Aaaaah~ah~uaah~" Zuraki terus bergerak, lalu mencium setiap senti tubuhku dan membentuk kissmark./p  
p data-p-id="dca0295aa2f48dde804b62d553b6c202"Ia meremas payudaraku dengan kencang, membuatku menjerit karena kenikmatan./p  
p data-p-id="d2fec76dbcf33e683500309ebe52a23b""Kyaaahh~Z-Zurakiiii~" Aku terus bergerak gerak. Badanku melengkung dan sudah berkeringat, serta desahan yang tak hentinya keluar dari mulutku./p  
p data-p-id="ad00f254f1e5593dea5872ef86ee94a7""Aaaku...sampaiii~~" Aku mendesah dan menggelinjang cepat./p  
p data-p-id="952759bfa0614ce737c745a8ad9313d9""A-aku..juga.." Suaranya yang sangat merdu membuatku tetap merona./p  
p data-p-id="7e3f68f391433180db38ca44a4b0dfeb""Aaaahhh!" akhirnya..aku mencapai puncakku, diikuti Zuraki yang menyemburkan cairannya di rahimku./p  
p data-p-id="5f65ae48affb524219df80d501649f4f""Hahh..." kami mengatur nafas./p  
p data-p-id="6fc1b0c3c062b29c3ced28c3531af2aa""K-k-kau benar...benar...memintaku membayar ya..." ucapku di sela sela desahanku./p  
p data-p-id="9adc4a67a05b64e397ec0a9e9588fdca""Tentu saja." Wajahnya yang merah tersenyum simpul kearahku./p  
p data-p-id="354976e9c6079d8b68aba264ac4204da""Aku tak tahu rasanya seperti ini..tapi..aku menyukainya.." aku tersipu./p  
p data-p-id="6d0dc6e7354a888ba2f43fd61c556437""Ronde kedua?" Aku membelalakkan mataku. Ehhhhh?/p  
p data-p-id="925e4d2e1920a94400789e5a1b924a50"strongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"R-ronde keduaaa?!/span/em/strong/p  
p data-p-id="73aaf63367a919993e20220ec868ede6""E-eeh..." Sayangnya ia tak mendengarku dan mulai bersiap lagi. Ya ampuuun~ /p  
p data-p-id="fbf30e90fb7a8cbb825c00de8d620458"_/p  
p data-p-id="25f6d3cc7f6ccefb69c637529db3a548"Ending macam apa ini?! *nangis di sudut kamar*/p  
p data-p-id="24afd1bf24416a67e17dec1c8ff82f81"Please Fav dan Review :'(/p  
p data-p-id="1c25f3286f66a6dac5a7a63ea4d65a9b"Sherry-Miyazawa SherryJLoyard/p 


	3. Chapter 3

Karena permintaan salah satu temanku, FanFiction 'Sweet Maid' akan dilanjutkan~

'Sexy Maid' Sekuel dari Sweet Maid!

Deskripsi :

Bagaimanakah Usaha Zuraki , Untuk Mengejar seorang Pelayan Kafe yang bahkan belum ia ketahui Asal Usulnya?

Yoshie Tachibana×Zuraki Noblesse

 _Coming Soon~_


End file.
